


Puppy

by Dreamsparkle



Category: White Collar
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M, lost puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsparkle/pseuds/Dreamsparkle
Summary: Neal is adopted by a stranger.





	Puppy

Sophie was just walking home when she saw him for the first time. Even through the really heavy rain she noticed him a mile off. It must have been how defeated he looked that made her go to him. The man looked like an abandoned puppy left terrified and freezing on the roadside and Sophie had always had a soft spot for dogs.

  
She touched his shoulder and watched him twitch startled, he looked up both hopeful and afraid like maybe his owner had come back. Sophie’s heart broke for him when that look turned to sad resignation. She crouched down in front of him, holding her umbrella over both of them and reached out to stroke his jaw.

  
He turned his luminescent blue eyes on her, and she held that hand out in front of her to hold.  
“Come home with me, you’ll be safe with me till your owner finds you.” She told him sincerely. He looked doubtful for a moment but seemed to realise how much he was shivering, the rain having soaked his clothes straight through. He took her hand and she led him home.

  
***

  
Neal didn’t know what made him agree to go home with the woman. Maybe it was the knowledge that he had nowhere else in the world to go. Too terrified to go back to Peter, even more terrified to go further away from him.

  
His latest undercover mission without his tracker had gone south and once again he had a gun pointed at him. He had freaked out and ran and ran until he was completely lost.

  
He wanted to go back to Peter but his partners last words rang after him. “You run and I swear I’ll put you back in prison, myself.” He debated with himself whether one way of not seeing Peter again was better than another, sitting on that stone wall, until it started to pour down. A couple of hours later and he was still in a catch 22. He didn't want to go to prison but life without Peter didn't appeal to him at all.  
Then a blonde woman came out of nowhere to offer him a third option.

  
At first he thought she had known who he was or that Peter had sent her. She said she would keep him safe until his owner found him and Peter had said he owned him for the next 4 years. He soon realised she just thought him a lost dog.

  
Most people would think she was absolutely barmy but Neal found it nice, someone who didn’t lust after him or see him as a tool to further their careers. Sophie had run him a hot bath and fed him a home cooked meal. It wasn’t as good as June’s in quality yet he was enjoying himself so much more. Sophie payed attention to him whenever he wanted it, loved him without him hiding behind fake charm and promises.

  
They just sat playing chess the second day. “ He’ll find you, you know. I’m sure he’s out looking for you right now.” She assured him.

  
“I know but he won’t forgive me for running away.” He told her.

  
“Tell me about him.”She prodded lightly.

  
“He’s a cop. I was a criminal. He caught me in the end but was also the one who helped me get out of prison on a work release scheme. I was just starting to get him to trust me and... I blew it. I ran away when I should have stayed because I was just so scared. Even if he does forgive me, his hands will be tied. He'll have to send me back to prison now.” He despaired.

  
“There, there.” Sophie reassured. Patting his head. “Everything will be alright.”

\---

Peter did eventually find him. About three weeks in they got a knock on the door. Neal hid upstairs.

  
“You're finally here.” Sophie said delighted.

  
“Excuse me?” He heard Peter reply surprised.

  
“Neal's been so anxious without you. He was worried you wouldn't love him anymore. But I told him, that's ridiculous. And here you are!”

  
After a moment of silence, Peter shouted. “Neal!”

  
Begrudgingly Neal came out of his hiding spot. He couldn't meet Peter's eyes. He looked so angry.  
After a tense moment, Neal had to break it. “I'm so sor…”

  
“Save it!” Peter interrupted. “Get in the car!"

  
Miserable Neal stepped forward towards the door.

  
“No.” Sophie interrupted. “Don't talk to him like that. Don't you know how much he's missed you.”

  
“Miss, I really don't think you understand the situation. I'm a cop…”

  
“I understand everything. You put him in a situation which made this poor puppy so scared he ran away and you were the one who made him think he couldn't come back to you without being punished. But still he loves you to pieces and you won't even hear him out. How dare you!” Sophie defended him.  
Peter looked at Neal irritated and shocked.

  
But Neal was watching the ground unusually morose.  
Peter spoke wearily. “I've managed to convince my boss that this was all just a part of my plan and not to send you back to jail just yet but we need to catch the bad guys if we're going to settle this. So let's go.” Peter insisted.

  
Neal felt hope he hadn't known for the past few weeks flood him and he stared wide eyed at Peter.

  
“Now give him a hug.” Sophie insisted.

  
Neal laughed out loud before he could help it. But then arms were surrounding him and Peter was holding him close and he felt like crying instead. He sucked in a deep breath shakily as he returned the hug.

  
“You missed me, huh?” Peter teased.

  
“You have no idea.” Neal replied. “I'm so sorry Peter. I wanted to come back. I really did.”

  
Peter smirked. “I'm 3 for 0 if you didn't remember. There's no getting away from me.”

  
The tension left the con artist as he sank into Peter. Peter had the niggle of habit in his head that he should be wary of letting thieves too close to his pockets. But he trusted Neal. Most surprising to himself.

  
Sophie was beaming at them when they broke apart. “That's a cute puppy you got there.” She complimented.

  
“Yeah.” Peter agreed.

  
“Don't be afraid to come back and visit anytime. It was a joy to have him here.”

  
“Thank you Sophie.” Neal said sincerely.

  
“Come on, Puppy. Time to track down some criminals.” Peter laughed, ruffling his curls.

  
Neal really hoped the nickname wouldn't stick.


End file.
